Math Homework
by HermioneRose
Summary: Haylie tries to tutor Ryan in math, and Ryan only gets distracted. Rylie.


**Author's Note: Haha, it's little after 12:30, and I'm still up! Anyways, here's the newest one-shot by me, where Haylie tutors Ryan in math. Also, I'm going to be doing a 100 Theme Challege for HSM, but only if I get permission from Numbah 212 (original owner). Should be fun! Anyways, enjoy, and happy reading...even if it seems weird.**

**Chapter One: Numbers Are Evil**

There two guys who didn't get math.

Of course, were not going to mention any names, but...

"I could be watching the guys practice, but no! You insist on a study date!"

"Ryan, you need help with math."

"I do not! I know that addition means adding, subracting means take away, mulitplying means you mulit--"

Haylie Anderson cut him off with a smile.

"Stop being stubborn. You know as well as I do that your even worst than Troy!"

Ryan Evans glanced at her from under his hat, and he frowned.

"Troy has trouble with math?"

"That's what Gabriella tells me." Haylie said, grabbing her math book, her notebook, and a pen from her backpack.

"And to think you know a guy..."

Haylie smirked over at her boyfriend, and turned to the assigned page.

"Okay. 32_x_ divided by 4_y_ equals?"

All Ryan did was stare back at her, and Haylie sighed.

"We need to solve x and y." Haylie told him, and Ryan blinked.

"How hard could that be?" he asked, and Haylie gave him a smug smile.

"Well, it's not easy, drama-boy. There are a few steps to solve just one." Haylie stated, scribbling a piece of paper, and handing it to Ryan, who studied it.

After a long pause, he glanced up at her.

"Haylie, this is useles! When I am ever going to use this?"

"Math is everywhere, Ryan. Pay attention." Haylie instructed, and Ryan smiled.

"Yes, Ms. Anderson." Ryan teased, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

Sometimes, teaching Ryan something was impossible: and she was always the one that has to do it!

"Alright. So, how are we going to solve for _x_?"

"Can't I just copy your homework?"

"Ryan, that's cheating! Of course not!"

"I'm just joking!"

"I hope you were."

Some people would say that Ryan wasn't very bright: but, he was smart...he just didn't want to show it half the time.

The library erupted with noise as Haylie's cellphone went off during the lesson.

"I'll be right back..I need to take this." she him, and Ryan smiled.

"Take your time."

Haylie walked out of the library, and Gabriella Montez's voice came on the line.

"So, how's the study date with Ryan?"

"Horrible. He's not doing anything!"

Gabriella frowned.

"Well, we all know Ryan and math don't mix."

"Yeah, but...it's so hard! I know he's smart, and I just wish everyone would see that."

"He's sort of like Troy and Chad. They know their smart, but they don't want to apply themselves sometimes."

"Ryan applies himself in every subject but math, Gabby!"

She heard Gabriella sigh on the other line.

"Maybe there's a reason why he isn't applying himself in math."

"There couldn't be a reason. There's nothing to distract him!"

"I didn't say _something_, Haylie." Gabriella explained, and Haylie could feel the teasing in her voice.

"You think I'm ruining Ryan's education?"

"Maybe. That's what I'm suggesting."

Haylie shook her head as she frowned.

"Well, I better get back to drama-boy. I'll see you later, Gabby."

"Take care!"

Haylie clamped the cellphone shut, and she was surprised to see Ryan working on the piece of paper she gave him, and she smiled.

"Why are you working?" she asked as she sat a cross from him, and Ryan looked up.

"Because I want to spend time with my girlfriend, and if I don't get this done, she'll have my head."

"Ryan, I will not have your head. I just want to see that you can apply yourself."

"I am right now."

Haylie gave him another smile as he bent down to go to work again, and Haylie got out the book she was currently reading, _Kissing Snowflakes_, to pass the time.

She was deeply into the book that when Ryan slammed the book closed, she jumped a mile, and looked at him.

"Finished?" she asked as he got up, and snatched his backpack from the floor.

"Of course. I think you might find some surprising results in my work, Ms. Anderson."

Haylie glanced over at his work, and she was surprised: his work was completed, and if he needed to solve anything, the work was neat, tidy, and no short cuts.

"Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?" she asked, and Ryan grinned.

"See, you told Gabriella I couldn't apply myself, but I did."

Haylie raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Wait...you overheard my conversation?" she asked, and Ryan nodded.

"You also told her that tutoring me is hard."

Haylie sighed, and looked down at her book.

"That's because it _is_ hard, Ryan."

Ryan smiled as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"But, your the only tutor I'm allowed to work with."

"That's because no one else would accept the job offer." she joked, and this time, Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Ms. Anderson."

Haylie stuffed the book in her backpack, and walked with Ryan to the door of the library.

"So, do you think you understand math a little bit more now?" she asked, and Ryan pretended to think.

"You know what...maybe I do. Then I wouldn't need a tutor, though."

"Ryan, I'm your _girlfriend_. I think that's a big enough role for me to fill in."

Ryan chuckled as he held the door open to the student parking lot open for her.

"True. Being my girlfriend _is _a big role!"

Haylie grinned, and playfully shoved him.

"Remember: I never agreed to be your girlfriend in the first place."

"Yeah, it must have been my charm, good looks, and wit that won you over."

Haylie burst out laughing, and Ryan grinned in her direction.

"I guessed right: it was my wit!"

Haylie shook her head as she smiled at him.

"Not mention your very sweet." she replied, and she saw red raising from Ryan's cheeks.

"Stop with the compliments already!"

"Hey, you do it all the time with me!"

"That's because I have too."

"And where did you hear that?"

"I read it from one of Sharpay's magazines. A good boyfriend must always compliment his girlfriend at all times."

That's when Haylie stopped walking, and looked at him.

"You don't need a magazine to tell you your a good boyfriend, Ryan! I already know that!" she stated, giving him a kiss on the lips, and Ryan grinned.

"Good, because I couldn't compare to those other guys."

Haylie giggled as she got into his car.

Maybe she should tutor Ryan more often...


End file.
